Toy Soldiers
by Blue Eyes At Night
Summary: Michael's thoughts on Alexander Corvinus' heartlessness about the species, on his willingness to allow genocide to continue for hundreds of years...post Evolution RR


Toy Soldiers

By Blue Eyes At Night

_Author's Note: After seeing Underworld: Evolution and lamenting the lack of Lucian/Sonja there was, this plot bunny burrowed into my head. The best part is? Could be completely canon, no AU!_

It was a lot to comprehend. In just two short days the universe had shifted. Everything was different now. Vampires and lycans alike had been shaken to their cores, all their leaders were destroyed. Even the root of the infections, Marcus and William. Further back even, Alexander Corvinus himself was dead.

Michael and Selene were walking through the mountains, looking for somewhere they could get the sleep that they wanted… and maybe she would show him how much his death had disturbed her and how much she wanted him for herself. Selene was doing the guiding, Michael was following her. Not that he minded; he figured that was his purpose. Hold cosmic power, follow Selene. Seemed like a good plan in his mind, why fix something that wasn't broken?

Mostly he was thinking. Of all that had happened today, one thing stood out in his mind. Truly disturbed him.

Corvinus himself, the Immortal of Immortals, carrier of the original genetic mutation that eventually gave birth to his sons, who created the two races that overran the Underworld… he was intimidating, he was powerful, his veins hummed with the kind of strength Michael doubted anyone else possessed. Even the hybrid. Corvinus didn't use his power though. He seemed…ashamed of it. Disgusted even. As though being more then human had made him less then human.

What's more peculiar was how he treated his sons. Marcus and William had created two races that had been at war for centuries. A war that destroyed countless millions, undead and human, soldier and civilian. Not to mention the millions that the infections killed instead of turning. Corvinus was concerned with keeping the Underworld hidden from the humans. He was concerned with erasing the evidence.

Exactly like a father cleaning up the toys when his children were done playing, except Corvinus swept up bodies, mangles corpses of lycan, vampire and human and made the world forget them.

How many millions had he removed seamlessly from the earth as though they'd never been born?

Michael simply didn't understand how the man could be so…heartless. Or maybe too caring. He cared too much for his sons to tell them that they had gone too far. That they changed too many people, that the blood feuds were too disastrous for all involved. That they were ruining _people's_ lives.

Maybe Corvinus didn't understand what it was to be changed? Your body morphed, your blood converted, you're physical being altered to a completely different state. But your soul never changed. You were the same person inside before and after the bite. You kept on _living_, you were just trapped in a different life.

It didn't seem to Michael that Corvinus viewed the lycans and vampires as living things at all. To him they truly appeared to be the play-things of his sons. Toys that could move and speak on their own, stringless marionettes that performed without their owner watching. Not people but objects.

Michael was infantile in the way of the clans. He was not even a week old and some of the oldest still alive were more then six hundred years old, he didn't have the memories or the acquaintances that older immortals had.

But what he knew struck him.

He remembered Lucian and Sonja. The only blood he had besides Selene's was Lucian's, and the only blood memories besides Selene's were Lucian's…and it gave Michael something to think about as Corvinus spoke of keeping the Underworld hidden, hiding the evidence of its existence. He remembered Lucian in the dungeon of Viktor's castle, guilty of nothing except loving someone. He remembered the silver whip tearing the flesh, _searing_ the flesh, off of Lucian's back. He remembered Lucian's rage and grief and utter despair as Sonja, pregnant with their child, slowly burned to death under the sun. He could almost smell the burning skin as the blisters formed and popped and sizzled like grease on a hot frying pan. Then the charcoal blackness of the deep burns spreading over every inch of her skin.

He remembered her screams dying as the blood clotted in her throat and the burns ate away at her vocal cords.

He remember the helplessness of laying there, unable to do anything but watch.

He remembered how those same images flashed through his mind when he saw Selene's hand and face turn red and raw under the sun's deadly rays.

He remembered his stomach turning at the smell of her leather and skin burning at the same time.

Most of all he remembered the panic that she would die, die the tortured death that the sun offered. That he would hear her screams as Lucian had heard his lover's screams and be powerless to help her.

Michael reached out and grabbed Selene's hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing them tightly, reassuring himself that she was there. She was whole. She was safe…

Selene cocked her head at him, silently asking if he was alright. Looking at her eyes, their natural brown now, he leaned in and kissed her temple.

He remembered the feel of her body against his. The smooth cool flesh gliding over his warm body. The flex of her muscles. The coo of her sighs. The pressure of her breasts and the power of her legs…the soft skin that felt better then silk to him.

Against his wishes his mind flashed. Lucian. Raze. Singe. Kahn. Tannis. Amelia. _Selene_….

How did Corvinus see these people as nothing more then discarded toy soldiers?

**Fin**

Author's Note: It didn't come out as Lucian/Sonja as I would normally like…but I think I got the message across (and that message is Alexander Corvinus is an ass). Might eventually do a character study on Marcus…as I want to find out why he was such a wuss! But I like what's up there and I like that Evolution basically guaranteed a third movie (because if that movie didn't scream MIDDLE CHILD – no real beginning no real end- then I don't know WHAT is!)

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
